


One Bad Trip

by spikesgirl58



Series: dialogue meme [7]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: The weather is miserable, the park is deserted and dilapidated, what more could a family want from a vacation?
Series: dialogue meme [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/507291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	One Bad Trip

“This will be the best vacation ever!” Morticia Addams held her face up to the welcoming rays of the moonlight and smiled. In the distance, she could hear the rumbling of thunder and knew that soon the moon would be obstructed by clouds. “How lovely. This is the perfect night for traveling.”

Gomez Addams appeared at his wife’s side and held her in a loving embrace. “Remember our honeymoon, Tish? The rain, the hail—“

“The Black Hole of Calcutta. That was when I realized I was the luckiest girl in the world.” She kissed her husband’s cheek. “I still am, _mon cher_.”

“Tish, that’s French!” He began to kiss his way up her arm, only pausing to take a nip now and again. 

“Later, Gomez, when we are alone, just the two of us and my special suitcase.” The words were soft but firmly spoken. He shuddered in anticipation. “Now we must travel.”

Sure enough, Lurch was loading the last of the suitcases into the car and the children were piling into their seats. Grandmamma and Fester were already inside and Fester was eagerly looking out the window. Morticia knew he’d be the first one to ask if they were there yet.

Gomez offered her his hand and he guided her to her seat. Once she was comfortable, he headed to the front of the car and slid in beside Lurch.

“Full speed ahead, old man. Damn the torpedoes… although I never knew why anyone would want to. They always come in handy in tight spots.”

Lurch rumbled something. It could have been a response to Gomez’s comment or just his usual groan. At times it was hard to tell. He threw the car into drive and off they went.

“You haven’t told us where we are going, Mother.” Pugsley was on his best behavior, lest anything other than complaining would be mistaken as a good mood. Pugsley was never in a good mood.

“That’s because your father and I have been keeping this as a special surprise for you.” She looked back at Fester, who was squirming like a three-year-old in need of a toilet. “We are going to take you to a theme park.”

“You mean, like--” Wednesday paused and took a deep breath, forcing the word out as fast as she could. “Disneyland?”

“Some place much better. Spirit Town.” Gomez passed back some brochures he’d been hiding in the glove compartment.

“Spirit Town? Will there be real spirits?”

“It says on the cover that spirits are raised daily.”

“It looks rather… nice.” A loud crack of thunder did nothing to cheer the girl.

“Well, those were taken right after it opened. It’s been closed for nearly a decade now, so I’m sure they will want our business.” Gomez pushed aside a couple of maps, a wad of used napkin, something that had been a doughnut n a former life and found the envelope. “I had Cousin Lester send us a few shots of when he was there earlier this year.” He passed one back. “Look at that swimming pool.”

“What a lovely shade of green the algae is and can you imagine the size of the mosquitoes.”

“Mother, will there be slugs?” Pugsley asked. Rain started pelting the car, as if trying to force it off the road. Lurch merely grumbled something and turned on the windshield wipers. 

“And frogs?” Wednesday wanted to know.

“And disease-carrying vermin?”

“We can only hope.” Morticia sighed at the thought. “However, it’s a long drive, so we must amuse ourselves until then.” The car shuddered as a gust of wind hit them. “At least we have lovely driving weather.”

The children did a fine job of keeping Fester entertained, but the excitement when they turned onto the road, partially overgrown with weeds and littered with potholes was too much for any of them to bear. Every time the car hit a rain-filled puddle they squealed with happiness… or perhaps that was the meal Grandmamma was preparing.

The car pulled up under the leaky portico and Gomez looked back at his family. “Now you sit tight and let me check us in. I’ll be back in two shakes of a scorpion’s tail.”

Morticia smiled contentedly. What more for a mother hope for? Her family around her, a loving husband, a palm frond crashed down in front of their vehicle – life was good.

Gomez was back too soon, a grim look on his face.

“Gomez, my dear, what is it?”

“Apparently, the park is under new management and they refused to give us the room I had particularly booked for us. They said it was moldy, vermin infested and dangerous.”

“It sounds perfect,” Grandmamma spoke up.

“I know! That why I picked it. Instead, they put us up in the Miss Kitty wing…”

“Oh, maybe it’s African themed, like our kitty.” Pugsley tried to see a good side to this.

Gomez, with a combination sneer and pout handed Morticia a pamphlet. She gasped and held a delicate hand to her throat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and forced a smile. “At least we still have the storm.”

The room gave a collective gasp as a gaily decorated room of reds and pinks popped up into the projection screen.

“It was worse than we could have ever imagined. A disaster.” Gomez shook his head regretfully. “Then the rain stopped. Worst vacation ever."


End file.
